To know a human new and updated story
by kniftykitty
Summary: This story was once kittyloverlunas I am going to be re-writing it. Glorfindel is slowly becoming friends with a young mortal girl. This is an  A/U story. It will not follow the books or the movie.
1. Chapter 1

TO KNOW A HUMAN

Disclaimer I do not own Lord of the Rings or any of the charters in it. This was writen just for fun and nothing more.

This fic is an

A/U

...

I asked kittyloverluna if I could re-write this story and she said yes. I am going to do my best. If anyone has ideas for this story please let me know. I am going to be making many changes and fixing things. So I would lover to here from all those who have read this and like it in the past. It will also be a point of view story, each chapter being from a different point of view.

...

CHAPTER ONE

Aria's point of view

...

I sat the mug of ale down and sighed. Could this night get any longer, could the men be any drunker? I shook my head moving around and out of the way of a man's cold hands. Every night it never failed that one or more of them tried to grab me. Men can be such pigs. I shoved him back as I twisted around giving him a warning.

"Touch me once more and I'll give you a reason to wish you were dead." I hissed

The man just laughed not taking me very seriously.{They never do.} I walked away to get my next round of ale for another table. I got half way their and turned as the door opened. I paused and could not help but smile when I saw who came in the door.

He came here several times a week. He kept to him self he just sat and watched the my kind from the far corner. Is he studying us? Did he enjoy watching my kind drink themselves into a dark abyss? I knew his name, knew he was an Elf Lord. I even knew why he had come from his home to the White City. I just never understood why he came here.

I delivered the ale to the men I had been waiting on and then walked over to him.

"Good evening my Lord is all well?" I asked

"Yes Aria it is. Is all well with you?" Was his reply. He had a very kind and soft voice.

"Yes my Lord all is well and it is the same as always in this dark place." He smiled then laughed.

"It is not so dark here; perhaps it is the company that surrounds you that makes it so dark." I smiled at his statement.

"Perhaps so my Lord." I said

He smiled and laughed once more. I looked at him and wondered so many things. We had spoken before, we had even once had a somewhat lengthily conversation; but I desired to know more about his kind and their ways. I would love to just sit and spend the night or even day talking to him about his people. I often wondered if he was studying my kind. When he came in here he just sat and watched the people. He never spoke with any of the others just myself.

"Would you care for some food and wine my Lord?" I asked.

"Yes that would be very nice. Thank you." He said to me.

I got the things he needed, his wine and some food. I then walked back over to his table and sat everything down for him. His eyes were fixed over in the far corner of the room. Their sitting at one of the tables were four men cloaked in black. They had come in earlier this evening and asked for two rooms. They paid my boss well and had been sitting their all evening drinking and talking. Who were these men? Their was something dark and sinister about them. He drew his attention from them back to me as I set his stuff down.

"Thank-you Aria." He said to me.

"Your welcome my Lord." I turned to leave when he reached out and placed his hand on mine.

"Aria the men opposite me in the far corner. Do you know who they are?"

"No. They spoke to Goren when they came in. They got two rooms and have been sitting their all evening drinking and talking. They paid Goren quite well for their rooms and the Ale. Is something wrong My Lord." I asked.

" I am not sure, there is something about them that is odd." He said looking over at them.

"Do you wish to speak with Goren?"

"No." He said smiling at me then removed his hand from mine and went to eating.

I walked away with a feeling I could not explain. I had not given much thought to the men till now. Why was he so worried about them? I walked over to the bar and reached over and touched my boss Goren.

"Goren the men in the dark cloaks have they said anything to you? Did they say where they were from?

" No they did not, nor have they said much girl." He said to me looking rather upset I had disturbed him.

I looked back over at them and then back over to Goren I smiled and walked away. I was taking an order when one of them stood. He walked across the room and walked by me. As I took a step back I bumped into him. I turned around and came face to face with him. I took a startled step back as I saw his face.

"Forgive me I did not see you sir." I said staring into his deeply scared face. He looked at me and his eyes never moved from my face. I did not liked the way he looked at me.

His eyes were dark and empty. His face horribly scared as though something had tried to tear it off. I felt as if he were looking right through me.

He said nothing to me simply walked away to the bar. I watched him go and turned to look back at his friends. They were all looking at me. Their was something about these men that suddenly made me nervous and scared. I looked across the room and saw Glorfindel's eyes on me.

I walked across the room towards him. I took several deep breaths as I walked across the room stopping in from of him.

"Are you all right Aria?" His voice was full of concern.

"Yes my Lord." I said.

"Then why is their fear in your voice?" He asked. How could he know that they had scared me. Is that something his kind could tell by the way mine spoke.

"It is nothing my Lord. He just seamed so…." I paused not finding the right words to finish my sentence.

"Evil." My words were finished for me. I looked at him not knowing if those had been the words I was looking for.

"Perhaps. I am just not sure if they are the right words." I said trying to force a smile. Suddenly realizing they were the right words to describe these men. "I must get back to work before Goren has my head." I said turning to get back to waiting on the tables.

He smiled and looked from me to them. "May I have more wine?"

"Of course my Lord."

"Aria. Glorfindel is fine I have told you that before." I gave a nod and turned walking away.

It was well after midnight and near time for closing. Glorfindel had left hours ago and the strange men had gone to their rooms. I sighed it had been a long night I could not wait to get home. I took some bread, cheese and wrapped it up.{Goren always gave me some} Said good night to Goren then walked out the door. I paused after only a few steps and could not help but smile.

"Always walk your self home this late at night?" Glorfindel asked as he stepped towards me.

"Yes." I replied. "Why do you ask?" I said with a smile.

"Perhaps it occurred to me tonight that I never asked you if you did. I thought I would wait and see for my self. If I saw you leave on your own then I would ask if you would like an escort home."

"Are the males of you kind so caring and protective of females?" I asked.

"Yes we are. Females are a great gift to us. You see with out them the world would be full of males. That would be a very boring world to be in." He said smiling offering his arm to me. I took it and we started to walk away.

"Ah yes that would be a very boring world to live in." Glorfindel gave a small laugh.

"Then let us go, the hour is late and it is quite cold." He said to me.

We walked along the now empty city streets. I wondered if I ask questions if he would answer them. I knew very little of his kind. I was not sure if asking questions would seem rude.

"Glorfindel." I thought I would ask him to see.

"Yes"

"I was wondering if I might ask you something? I wanted to ask first, I did not want to seem rude."

"Are you asking if it is alright to ask my kind questions?" I hoped I had not over stepped my boundaries.

"Yes."

"You can ask me questions Aria." He stopped so he could look at me. "What is it you wish to know."

"Why do you come into the inn often, surely it can not be because of Goren's wonderful cooking?"

"I come for may reasons. I like to watch your kind." He said to me. "I am also seeking friendship, which you seem to have granted me."

"I am glad you consider me as such. I would very much like to get to know more about you." I was glad I had asked him the question.

"Aria." He said with a smile.

"Yes." I answered.

"I was wondering if you would like to go for a ride with me." I looked at him staring into his blue gray eyes.

"I would enjoy that very much." I said.

"Then it is settled. When is your next day off."

"That day is two days from now."

"Then that is the day we go" I looked up at him and gave him a nod pointing to the dwelling a few doors down.

"We are here" I said pointing to the one that was mine. "Thank you" I told him with a smile.

"Your most welcome" With nothing more to say he bid me a good night and he watched as I walked into my home.

The next day

...

I sat down at the far end of the bar drinking a mug of water and eating my dinner. I had come in early today as a favor to Goren. He was allowing me to take a moment to myself. I had not seen the men in the dark cloaks today. I was wondering where they had gone, Goren had said they gave him money for several nights. I picked up my plate and mug then walked away. I need to get back to work.

It was nearly three hours later when the strange men walked in. They sat in the same far corner as they had been the night before. They sat, and the same evil looking man walked up to the bar to get ale. I turned my back from him and walked away. I watched him lean across the bar and say something to Goren. I made my rounds to the tables, taking orders and getting drinks.

I watched as Glorfindel walked in, behind him was a second elf I had never seen before. He had long dark hair and deep blue gray eyes. They walked over and sat down in the same place Glorfindel always sat. I delivered a round to a table then walked over to them.

"Good Evening My Lord." I said

"Good evening Aria, I thought we were past calling me My Lord?"

"Forgive me I did not want to seam rude in front of your guest." I gave a nod in the other elf's direction, he smiled at me giving a nod in return.

"Thank you Aria." Glorfindel said with a smile. "That was well thought of, but there is no need for formulates here. My elven companion is Elladan I think he would agree with me that we may skip such titles." Glorfindel looked at Elladan, Elladan turned smiled at me.

"Yes I agree there is no need for such formulates." Elladan said to me, I smiled.

"Very well then, would you like some wine or food tonight. Their is salted pork with potatoes and warm bread."

"Yes" Glorfindel replied

I watched as Glorfindel looked behind me towards the men in black. He said something to Elladan in what I am guessing was elvish. Though I do not really know.

"I will be right back with the food and drinks." I turned to go fetch them their food and wine.

I walked over to the bar and started to gather what I needed. I placed it on a tray and carried it over to them. I sat the food and wine on the table and then turned walking away.

I was about to go to check on a regular costumer when Goren called me over to the bar. He was placing food on a try along with some ale.

"Take this over to the men dressed in black." He said to me I could tell he was in a fowl mood.

I picked up the tray and walked over towards them. I felt my insides twitch and my stomach lurch. I sat the tray down on an empty table and served the food followed by the drink. The man from last night the one with the scares looked me over. I hate when men do that. This how ever was different. His looks made me feel strange, as if he was thinking of something. Something that would boast bad for me. I need to get away from him and his look. I walked over to the bar and yelled to Goren.

"I need some air Goren." I did not even wait for his answer I simply walked out the door.

I took a deep breath as I walked out hoping the cold air would calm me. Closing my eyes I took slow calming breaths. I felt a soft touch and I spun around and came face to face with Glorfindel.

"Aria are you all right?" He asked.

"I needed to get some air." I did not know how to explain what I was feeling right now. It was just the way the man had looked at me.

"Did one of them say something to you? He asked me. "Or was it the way the one with the scares looked at you?" How did he know that?

"You saw the way he looked at me?"

"Yes. Was it his look."

"Yes. It made me feel as though his thoughts would boast bad for me.

Glorfindel smiled at me. "Do not worry about his looks, I do not think he would try something in such a crowed room. I would how ever not bring anything to his room alone."

"You are right." He was right these men might be bad men, but I do not think they would harm someone in the open. I felt his hand gently touch my face and I looked at him.

He could tell I was shaken the strange men had him on edge as well. I could tell be the way he watched them, and the fact he had someone with him tonight. He had never come here before with someone, so it was clear they were watching the men. As to why I did not know, many bad looking men came and went out of the city. I was about to ask him about it when he answered my question himself.{I did not even have to ask.}

"Elladan and I have been following them all day today."

"I see and what have you found out about them?" I figured sense he was telling me about this it was alright to ask more questions.

"Nothing much as of yet. They went to many places today, but we were not able to find them in any wrong doings."

I looked back to the inn and sighed. "I need to go back Goren will be furious if stay out here any longer." I went to walk away and he stopped me.

"Aria it is all right to feel uneasy. Sometimes that feeling is a warning."

"I know that. It is just I was told such feeling can make one weak not strong."

"That is not true. Feelings make us stronger no matter the feeling." I gave and nod and smiled.

"Aria"

"Yes."

"How old are you?" He asked changing the subject.

"How old do you think I am?" Wondering why he had changed the subject.

"I believe you to be in your eighteenth year."

"You are correct. Why do you ask?"

"You wisdom is well beyond your years."

"You mean I am smarter then most my age?"

"Yes."

I was about to say something when the door flew open and Goren stormed out.

"ARIA" He yelled then paused standing still. He was staring at a rather annoyed Glorfindel. "Forgive me my Lord I did not know she was speaking with you." Goren said trying to cove up his rage.

Glorfindel stepped in front of me facing Goren.

"Do you treat all those whom work for you with such disrespect?" Glorfindel questioned.

"I was not trying to be disrespectful my Lord." He had no idea if they were the right words to be saying. I could tell by the way his voice sounded.

"She will be in shortly; I believe you can tend to your customers till then."

Goren said nothing he simply walked back in to the inn. I stood speechless. I had no words for what I had just seen. Goren was not a man whom took orders easily from others. I had never seen him so speechless.

I looked at Glorfindel and shook my head. He looked at me and gave a soft smile. His expression was unreadable. He masked his expressions hiding them from those around him.

"Where were we?" He chimed unmoved by the interruption. "Ah yes. I remember we were discussing how smarter you are then most your age. You are not like other young women your age Aria."

"Thank you. Your words are full of kindness. It means a great deal you see me in such a way."

"I see you how you are."

He turned and looked back at the inn. "I should get you inside before your boss decides I am no longer a welcomed customer."

"That is not going to happen and you well know it." That was true, he paid more then his food or wine was worth.

He snickered and placed his hand on my back guiding me towards the door. I stooped at the door and turned slightly.

"Glorfindel."

"Yes."

"How old are you?" I stared at him looking in his eyes."

"How old do you believe me to be?"

"I have not a clue."

"My kind does not like to revile our age, but you have told me so I shall tell you." Why did elves not speak of their age? I wondered if I asked him if he would tell me.

He leaned in and whispered in my ear. I looked at him in amazement, it was unreal to know a being could live as long as he had.

We walked in and I walked over to the bar looking at Goren. I looked over at the table where the men were and they were gone. That would mean they had gone upstairs for the night. I could not help the feeling or joy at seeing them gone. I made my way around the inn taking orders and waiting on customers. The rest of the night flew by, and soon it was time to close. Tonight Glorfindel and Elladan had stayed behind never leaving the inn.

Goren had never said a word to either of them. That I found funny. It seemed Goren had been put in his place. I could not help the enjoyment that brought.

I walked over to the table and stood sighing, tonight my feet were killing me. Elladan stood and held his hand out for me to sit. I did then looked back at him watching him grabbed a chair to sit down in.

"I think he fears you now." I said looking at Glorfindel then at Goren.

"No he does not fear me. He knows I will not tolerate his rude behavior. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am."

We stood and walked out the door. We walked along talking about the evening and other things. When a scream broke our conversation and the mood. The scream was of terror, and it belonged to a woman.

"Stay here with Aria." Elladan said as he took off towards the scream.

He was gone before I could blink. I never knew a being could move so fast. I took a step back and backed into Glorfindel. His hand came out and he wrapped an arm around me. I shuttered as a second scream came and then their was silence. I could hear running all around us. I was guessing the city guards were responding to her cries as well.

"Aria let us walk." Glorfindel said I said nothing as he guided me along.

I walked willingly with him ever once in a wile looking back. I am not sure why I did that. We walked towards a fountain in the center of the market place. We walked over and he sat me down. He sat next to me and placed his hand on my knee.

We walked to my home and I paused at the door. I felt his hands on me and then Glorfindel opened the door. He walked in before me taking a look around. I watched as he lit a fire then took a look around.

"I will stay with you till Elladan returns." He said to me pointing to a chair. "Sit relax all is well."

"I have never heard a woman scream like that before?" I said knowing that some one some where was either hurt or worse. I felt very ill at that moment.

"Aria are you well?" He asked walking towards me.

"Yes. It is just unnerving hearing such a scream." I turned and looked at him.

"Go sit Aria" His words were soft and calm. I stared into his eyes and could not help but do as he said.

I sat down and felt suddenly calm and safe. Was this because of his presence? Was it his words and how calm they had been?

I looked at him Glorfindel was very breath taking. He had long hair golden hair and blue gray eyes. He was taller a man. His skin was flawless. His looks were not what captured me though. It was his kind heart. Those things were what I found breath taking in him.

I saw him pause and turn towards the door. He walked over to the door opening it allowing Elladan to come I. The two stood still by the door speaking in elvish I assume. I could tell by Glorfindel's tone something was wrong. He looked at me then walked over to me as Elladan walked over to the fire.

"I have asked Elladan to stay here with you Aria. Their has been a murder and we think the man is close by. If he killed one woman tonight there is nothing to stop him from killing another."

"Someone was killed?" I gasped.

"Yes. You must excuse me I need to go and help find him." He said nothing he turned then left, Elladan shut the door latching it.

He walked over to me and stood just inches from me.

"You bedroom is where?" He asked

"I beg your pardon." I said shocked

"Your bedroom I wish to check and see if anyone is in it." He would know very well if someone was in my house.

"I think you would know if someone was in their would you not." I figured I should ask than assume.

"Yes I would. I promised Glorfindel I would check so I plan on doing so. So would you please show me your bedroom?" I looked at him and he smiled at my confused look.

I pointed to a door to the left at the far end of the room. He walked over to my room opened the door walking in to it. I hope I had left nothing out this morning that should not be seen by him.

I waited till he returned. He looked around the room we were in and walked over to a second door that was my bathroom.

"This is." He asked

"The bathroom." I stated watching him open the door and walking in then out.

"Are you fine now that you have seen where I sleep and wash myself?" I asked. He gave a small laugh though it sounded more like a snort.

"Yes. I knew no one was in the house, but I promised Glorfindel. I could not ignore his request. You look tired, do you wish to wash up and change into your bed clothes?" He said

"Yes I do, but that would not be proper?" Was he joking? Did he really think I was going to change into my bed clothes and walk around.

"Well I am not going to wash you or change your clothing so I think it would be fine." I could not help the strange look I gave him.

"Forgive my rudeness but it would not be proper for you to see me in my bed clothes." I did not want to seem rude to him or offend him. Though something told me it would be hard to do that.

" I work in the halls of healing. I have seen many mortal women with out their clothing and in their bed clothes. I think it will be fine."

"You are a healer?" I asked

"Yes. My father had the gift and so do I."

"I see." I took a deep breath. "I will go do as you have spoken of. If you wish there is wine, bread and cheese.

"Thank you that is very kind."

I turned and walked silently away towards my room to change. As I did so I could not help but think of the woman screaming tonight. What had happened to her in her last moments. They found her near here. Did I know this woman? I suddenly was glad some one was here. I shut the door to my room and changed my clothes.

...

Here is chapter one. I hope it is ok and you like the changes I have made.


	2. Chapter 2

TO KNOW A HUMAN

PART TWO

DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN LORD OF THE RINGS THIS WAS FOR FUN AND NOTHING MORE

I am going to try to up date once a month. Thanks for all your reviews,and adding this story to story alert. You guys are the best. I am going to be making lots of changes to the story. Please keep with the reviews and let me know what you think.

...

Glorfindel's point of view:

She shook her head smiling at me, I could tell her mind was in overdrive. She could not help but think of the woman that had been murdered. She had tried to talk to me about it but I had refused to speak on the mater. I had just told her the facts and nothing more. Some things were better left unsaid, and the condition the woman had been found in was just that.

As I had promised, today I was taken her riding. We spent the morning riding along the river and towards the forest. Now we had stopped, we were sitting on a blanket watching the horses drink from the stream near by.

"Tell me" l asked "Why are you working at the inn?"

"I was offered the job after the war and need the coin it paid." She answered

"What of other opportunities? Have you not thought of an apprenticeship with someone?" I questioned. Not that working at the Inn was bad, it was just such a odd job for a woman like her.

"I have, but have no skills to be taken on in such a way. Most people would like to take on an apprentice with some skill. My mother was a house wife. She taught me what she knew, but that is no skill for an apprenticeship."

"Perhaps you have more then you think you do. Can you sew or cook?" I asked.

"All women can do such things. That does not mean you can get an apprenticeship.."

"No it does not, but I might be able to help you with that." I offered.

"No thank you. I need to make my way in this world. Not ask those whom have power to help me through." I smiled at her words and tilted my head.

"Such words are far too wise for one so young. I would not be using any power I have. I would be merely pointing you in the direction you need to go."

"No. I want to find my own way and make my own choices. I know you mean well, but this is something I must do." I smiled and reached out a hand to her as I stood.

"You will make your way fine in this world." I stated as I took her hand and walked towards the stream. "Why are you not wed? I said pausing then turning to look at her.

"I was to be, but as it turned out we were not meant to be" I could hear the anger and sadness in her voice.

"May I ask why?" I asked knowing full well she would not give me an answer.

"It is not something I wish to speak of at this time." She said turning away from me looking towards the trees.

"I understand." I said watching her expression. I could tell it was a painful subject, and what ever had happen had hurt her deeply.

"You live alone where are your parents?" My guess was they had died during the war. As so many of the cities people had.

"My mother died just before the war. My father died during the cities siege." She said giving me a half smile.

"I am sorry for your loss." I said reaching out a touching her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Thank you." She said " What of you. Do you have a wife?" She asked me truing the conversation to me, not her. Smart girl I thought.

"She would be called my mate, and no I do not have one."

"Why is that?"

"I have not chosen one." I answered.

"I find this hard to believe that you have never seen or thought of one in all your time?" The way she said it made me smile inside.

"I did not say that. I said I have not chosen one. There is a difference."

"The difference being?" She asked.

"There have been a few that have caught my eye, but never one who has captured my heart. I have thought of it and even thought of one as the one, but she was in love with another."

"I see. Do you feel bitter now towards this one that was not the one?" The way she said that gave a great deal away about this man she would not speak of.

"No." I smiled at her. "She made the right choice. I have know others who have not followed their hearts. That choice has filled their life with great pain. She followed hers and for that I know she made the right choice."

"Do you still have your eyes open looking for another?" That answer would deserve a question asked I know she would not want to answer.

"Yes I do. Do you still have your eyes open?" I asked watching her expression very carefully.

"Not at this time." Her statement was flat and her expression gave many things away.

"He hurt you gravely, I can see it in your eyes." I was going to say no more to her on that.

"Perhaps it would be better if we speak of this no more." She was upset and I could tell this conversation was hurting her. "Tell me of you home. You said it was far away. Do you miss it?" I smiled knowing it was best not to push her on the subject. So I decided to answer her questions.

"Yes I do miss it. It is quite lovely and I miss the view from my chambers. I miss my walks in the woods." My thoughts drifted to Rivendell and how lovely it would be this time of year.

When are you returning?" I could hear the fear of it in her voice. She was enjoying this new found friendship. As a matter of fact so was I.

"Not for a while. I will be here for sometime." She gave a nod and smiled

I looked toward the sky.

"We should get going. The hour is growing late and there is a storm approaching." She looked up at the sky and frowned. She could see no clouds, but could feel the air changing.

"I can feel the air growing colder, but how can you tell there is a storm coming?"

"I can hear it." She stopped turned to look at me amazed.

"You can hear it?"

"Yes. Elves can hear and see far better then the mortal race can." I helped her up on her horse and mounted mine.

By the time we rode through the city gates, the wind and rain had started. The sky was a dark gray and the rain was bitter cold. Aria shivered as we rode through the city towards the stables. She was soaked through and I knew she could feel the cold in her bones. We got to the stables and she slid off the horse and turned at the sound of Elladan calling out to me. He came towards us quickly. He smiled at her and whispered something in my ear. I walked a few feet away from her so he and I could speak.

"What does Aragorn say about it?" I asked Elladan.

"What can he say other than he is angered by all of this. Who ever is doing this we need to find and put a stop to it. I wanted to let you know, because the body was found near Aria's home."

"Thank you Elladan. I will walk her home and see she is ok. Perhaps we should increase the guard on that side of the city? I will speak of this with the King in the morning."

With nothing else to say to each other we parted ways and I walked back over to Aria.

"Is all well Glorfindel?" She asked.

"No but we will speak of it later, for now I need to get you home. We should go, the storm is going to grow worse." I said. "Besides you are wet and chilled."

She gave a nod and walked with me through the deserted streets. We had descended several levels and were near her home when she suddenly paused. I followed her gaze and watched her eyes rest on a young mortal man and a woman. I recognized the man, but not the woman. The man was a city guard, who watched over the place gates.

Aria stared at the two and I could feel her pain. She stood still and then took a deep breath as the two came and stopped in front of her.

"Aria." The mortal man said. "How are you this evening?"

"Fine, Cane, and you?" I could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Very well." He looked at me and I stared at the mortal man in front of me. "Good evening my Lord." He addressed me.

"Good evening." Was all I said.

Aria looked away and took a deep breath.

"If you will excuse us, Cane." She stepped around them and walked away. I said nothing I simply walked after her.

I could tell she was upset and did not want to start a conversation on the matter. She was trying to hide her pain, but doing a real pour job. We reached her home and she opened the door and paused at the entrance.

"Thank you, for seeing me home. That was very kind."

"You're most welcome, Aria, are you all right?" She looked at me and simply gave me a nod. She opened her mouth to say something and paused looking towards the sky.

The wind gusted and the rain began to come down twice as hard. The gusts of wind were strong. I also looked up and frowned.

"Come inside. You should not have to walk back in this." She stepped aside and let me in.

"Thank you, Aria."

"Your welcome." She shivered and turned towards the fireplace.

"Aria." She paused looking back at me. "I will start the fire, you go and change before you catch your death.

She gave a nod and walked into her room. After about ten minuets she opened the door and walked out into the main part of her home. The fire was lit, and I stood near by looking out a window. I turned and looked at her. She looked different with her hair down. Her hair fell well past her waist. She stood still and suddenly turned back towards the room. I could feel her uneasiness and I quickly moved to stop her. I reached out softly stopping her from going into her room.

"Aria what is wrong.." I asked turning her to face me.

"Nothing." She lied.

"Then why do I feel your uneasiness?" I questioned

"I decided to pull my hair up." Why did her hair down bother her?

"You are soaked through, Aria. I do not think that would be a good idea. It would be best to leave it down so it can dry." Now what would she say. I still had my grip on her and I did not let go. "You look lovely with your hair down, you should leave it free more often." I said reaching out and tucking a piece behind her ear.

"Thank you." She said. I released her and she walked over to the fire.

She stood their and watched the fire burning. She knew I was right behind her, but she refused to turn around. I knew she was upset and I knew it had to do with the mortal man Cane. I thought it best to leave it alone for now. I walked over and got the rocking chair sitting it near the fire. She looked at it and I smiled at her. As if she knew my thoughts she sat in it with out a word. I walked over to the bathroom walking in, I found a bathing towel and brought it out to her. I gave it to her and walked over and sat in a chair near the table. I said no more about her hair or why she was so upset.

SEVERAL DAYS LATER

"Are you sure?" The king asked, looking concerned and mad at the same time.

"Yes, completely sure." Elladan replied

"She said this to you and the other healer."

"Yes she did. She remembers nothing except meeting a man then waking as she did."

"Was she?" The questioned ended and he just stared at Elladan.

"In a matter of speaking yes. She does not remember him or what they did. There is the matter of fact that she never did say no to him. So in a way the answer is no as well."

"The answer is yes in my opinion and I will not tolerate such a crime in my kingdom. This is the fourth this month. The punishment for such a crime is death. Do you know what was used to cause her to become so incoherent and then unconscious?"

"It could be any number of herbs-several mixtures would do it. Several can also be ground into fine powder and left in wine. The reaction with the wine could cause such effects."

"Can you check with the healers in the city to see if any such combinations were sold?"

"I have." I said "None were sold. If the man is smart enough to know which ones to use he would know not to buy them all in one place. He could buy them from all over the city and from several different healers. Not one of the healers selling it would know any better." I said. Elladan and I had spoken on this very idea.

"Check around and see if any one remembers selling any of the herbs used in making such things. See then if the same person was seen buying at other healers." The king told us.

"We shall your grace. We will return later and tell you what we know." I said turning to walk away with Elladan

We left walking out the door and down the hall. I sighed and closed my eyes. We were at lost, even with all our wisdom. Why was a man doing this to young women? What was he trying to gain? Was he an outsider from another city? This man needed to be found and needed to be found fast.

I had spent the last day checking with the healers in the city. We walked down the hall and stopped outside the door to the house of healing. We opened the door and walked in. I needed to know how the young girl was doing if anything had changed. Elladan walked over to the other healer in the room checking with her about the girl we had found last night. The girl was asleep still, and I knew she would be. Elladan had given her something that would keep her that way most of the day. He walked over to me and paused next to me by her bed.

"Any ideas?" He asked me.

"You asked me that before we met with Aragorn. So my answer is the same as before. No."

"I will check with the healers in the upper half of the city, you check with them in the lower half." He said to me.

"That will be fine, I am going to check on Aria later do you wish to come with me?" I asked knowing it would do us both good to get out of here for a while.

"No." He replied. "I have much to do here.

I smiled and place a hand on his shoulder. He gave a nod and then I turned and walked away.

Aria's Point of View.

...

I stood and shook my head. I hated days like this. Days where the hours seamed to drag beyond all reason. Tonight was slow and I seemed to be waiting on each and every scum and pig in the city. I had slapped, yelled and tossed wine at men. I walked over and placed some chicken and bread on a man's table. I took coin from him and walked back over to the bar and gave it to my boss. I turned and walked out the front door for some air.

I stood staring at the night sky. I felt tired and angry at the same time. I wanted the night to end so I could go home and get some rest. The sound of my name disturbed my thoughts and made me turn around.

"It's a nice night tonight is it not?" Cane said walking towards me.

"Perhaps." I said taking a step back from him.

"Still the same Aria I see, mad as ever."

"Oh yes, Cane, I am mad and I wonder why?" I said snapping at him.

"Please, Aria, you think too highly of yourself. Did you really think that night was going to be so special?" He said to me. How could he say that to me. Was nothing special to him?

"How dear you speak of it in such a way." I said hotly, taking a step towards him.

You knew what I wanted Aria. You may say different, but you knew." Was he crazy? Could he possibly think I knew his motives.

That's not true, Cane. I thought you cared for me. That you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. You said all the right words and things to get me to do as you wished." My voice changed from anger to sadness. "You used me and nothing more."

"Aria, how could I want to spend my life with someone who gave themselves to me so freely." He said smiling trying to close the gap between us. I took several steps back and turned away from him.

I could not think, nor reason anything at that moment. As if living with my decision had not hurt, loosing him to another did not hurt. Now his words cut deeper then anything I could have guessed. I took off away from him and could not even think of where I was going.

I ran down the street weaving in and out of the alleyways. I rounded a corner and slammed right into a figure, bouncing off and slamming hard into the ground. I blinked and then felt a soft touch as someone gently pulled me to my feet.

"Are you hurt?" The voice came in a whisper.

I looked up to see one of the dark cloaked men standing in front of me. He had pulled me to my feet and had kept his hand on me to steady me. I stared at him as a shiver ran down my spine.

"Are you hurt?" He asked once more this time lowering the hood of his cloak.

Unlike the rest of his companions, his face was not scared. He was actually rather handsome, with dark brown, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes. He looked to be an older man but I was not quite sure. He smiled and slowly released me from his hold.

"You were running is someone after you?" He looked behind me and I noticed his hand fell under his cloak, to the hilt of a rather large sword.

"No, no one is following me." I said my voice so low I was not even sure I had said anything.

"Very well then. Are you all right? Were you hurt when you fell?" He asked looking me up and down

"No." My answers were simple and I found it hard to look away from his face.

"You're the girl from the inn are you not?"

"Yes."

"Your name is Aria correct?"

"Yes." He smiled once more. "Can you say anything except yes?"

"What is your name?" I could not believe I was speaking to one of them.

"Roan. You were in the inn not to long ago. What has brought you out like this?"

"I had a disagreement with someone." I stumbled through the words. Was I really telling him this? I wanted to run from him, but could not do so.

"I see. Though it is not my place to tell you such things, I do not think you should be out here in the streets this late by yourself. Are you going back to the inn?"

"Yes" I had not given any thought to being out here by myself. He was right alone in the streets at night was not a good idea. After all women were being killed and raped in the streets. Out after dark was not a good idea.

"May I see you there then? I was just heading back to the inn." He said to me walking towards the inn.

I had no idea why I had accepted his help. I knew better than to be around any of these men. So I walked a little away from him hoping he would not try to start a conversation with me.

"Might I ask who this disagreement was with?" My hopes just got shattered. He had to ask that question of all questions.

"An old friend." I said not stopping.

"Man or woman?" Please stop asking me questions. I wanted to scream at him.

"Man." I spoke softly.

"Was this man a friend or lover?" He said stepping closer to me. So close I could feel his breath on me.

I said nothing to him I looked past him then turned and started walking. He followed me saying. "A man who did not deserve you." I said noting as we kept walking towards the inn.

I was so glad to see the inn. He gave me a nod and walked in. I stayed outside for a few more minuets looking at the sky.I walked in and looked around. Everything was as it had been when I had left. My boss looked my way and then behind me. He looked back at me and said nothing. I was glad for that. I walked around and checked on each and every table. I got the food and drink needed and cleaned several tables and dishes.

Roan walked over to the bar and leaned over to Goren. He said something then walked away. I then saw Goren place several items on a try and then call for me.

"Aria." He yelled I walked over and looked at the tray.

"Yes Goren."

"Take this to room three."

"No one is in room three." I said to him wondering if he had made a mistake in the room numbers.

"Their is tonight bring this up their and wait to see if they need anything else before you leave." I gave a nod.

I said nothing to him. I picked up the tray and walked up the stairs. The door to the room was open and I walked in. I paused at the door and then continued walking in. I saw Roan sitting on the bed reading a rather large leather black bound book. My heart nearly stopped and I felt a sudden sense of fear. Glorfindel words suddenly rang out in my mind. "Never be alone with any of them." I sat the tray down on the table.

I quickly turned to leave. He had moved from the bed to behind me. He said nothing, walked around me, and sat down. I gave a nod and walked for the door. I would not wait like Goren had asked me to, I paused looking back at him and then the door. A moment ago the door had been open now it was closed. I started to slowly walk for the door.

"Perhaps you would stay for a moment." I turned and looked at him. He stood walking towards me a goblet in each hand. He stopped in front of me and handed me a goblet smiling.

I took it not knowing what to say or to do. "I should get back, I disappeared once tonight. Goren may not like it if I do so again."

"It will be fine; I asked him if you could stay a moment." He took a sip of his wine and then waited for me to do the same.

I took a sip and watched him move towards me. He sat on the edge of the table looking at me.

"Such a boy did not deserve a fine woman like you." He said reaching out a playing with a loose piece of my hair. Oh no not this, I was a fool. I knew better than this.

I turned away quickly. "Forgive me sir, but I need to go."

"If you wish." He moved out of my way.

I walked over to the door opening it and walked out and down the stairs. Just as I got to the bottom, I paused. Could all my fears be just that and nothing more? Something inside me warned me, I felt strange and wanted air. No, I did not want I needed air. I walked towards the door dazed and confused as to what had just taken place. I looked over at the bar and saw Goren glare at me. It was as if it was a warning to me not to leave. I did not care, I needed to get out of the inn and get some air.

Outside the air was not helping. I felt as though I would fall over. What was wrong with me? I could remember taking food upstairs and nothing more. Why had Goren looked so upset? Why had he looked so mad about me going out to get air. I tried to think why but could not do so. What was wrong with me. The more I tried to think the more I could not remember. I took a step and stumbled forward. I caught herself and blinked several times. I felt like I needed to close my eyes. I tried to fight the feeling and could feel my heart pounding.

I stood myself upright and started to walk back towards the door. I staggered to and fro. I was more than just confused now my mind was a blank and I could not think clearly. Gentle arms wrapped themselves around me. "Aria." I heard my name called. I knew that voice. I tried to speak, but could not do so. I opened my eyes but everything was a blur. "Aria it is Glorfindel." I wanted to tell him something but could not do so. I could not remember the words to say. I started to shiver and felt my eyes grow even heavier. I knew he would help me. For the life of me I could not remember what help was needed. I closed my eyes and just simply let the darkness take over.

Glorfindel's Point of View

...

I looked down at Aria. She was limp in my arms and had no clue as to who she was. She had tried to speak, but had not been able to do so. I looked around, but saw no one. I stood with her in my arms and turned around. I started towards the palace, something told me she needed to be in the house of healing.

I watched her lick her lips several times. I gently ran a finger along her lips. I was guessing someone had slipped her something. If so there was a chance a trace could still be there. I knew of a few herbs and several flowers that could do such a thing, but Elladan would know of more. Was she to have been the next woman found in an alleyway? I brought my finger up to my nose and sniffed. I could smell the trace of wine but nothing more. I placed my finger in my mouth and frowned. I knew that taste and knew it well. I turned quickly and headed for the house of healing.

I walked through the palace and into the house of healing. Elladan was sitting on the side of the bed of the latest young woman. He looked up at me and his eyes went wide. He stood and crossed the room in a few strides. I sat Aria down on a bed and turned as he walked over.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat on the beds edge taking her hand in his.

"I saw her come out of the inn. She was staggering about and was very incoherent. Run your finger along her lips and taste. You will know what was used on her." He looked up and me and then ran his finger along her lips. He placed his finger in his mouth and quickly stood.

"Impossible." He said to me. "That flower no longer blooms, my father saw to it's destruction long ago." He said more for him than me. He walked over to gather some herbs I knew would undo what the flower had started.

"Elladan I need to go and get Aragorn, stay with her please. I will be back soon." I turned looking back once at Aria then at Elladan who gave me a nod, I then turned and walked out the door.

I walked down the hall towards the kings champers. I walked up to the two guards and told them he needed to be summoned right away. One of the guards walked over to the door and knocked on it. It took a moment before the door opened and Aragorn stood their. He looked at the guard then to me.

"Glorfindel." Was all he said to me.

"My King you need to dress your self and come with me."He gave a nod and closed the door to his chambers. After a few minuets he walked out the door. He looked at the guards and told them to stay. We walked down the halls heading for the house of healing. As we walked I filled him in on everything from me finding Aria, and knowing what was used on her. He paused turning to look at me.

"That can not be possible, can it?" He said and asked at the same time.

"I would have said no, if some one had told me. I tasted it and no other flower has that taste. Some how some way that flower is back."

He gave a nod as we walked into the house of healing. Elladan looked up us he was pulling a blanket up on to her turning to face us.

"I have cleaned her and changed her into a gown. I also gave her a potion to counter act the flower. She will wake, but not anytime soon.

Aragorn gave a nod looking down at Aria.

"The flower, could it have been given to the other women?"

"Very much so." Elladan said. "If given with wine, it could make someone completely incoherent. That person would have no control over their body at all."

Aragorn turned and looked at me then back to Elladan.

"I know not where it came from, or even how it survived. I want this man and the where about of this flower found." I gave a nod.

"I will find him and the flower My Lord." I said.

"Elladan when she wakes have me summoned I want to speak with her."

"I will My Lord." Elladan said

Their was no more for anyone to speak on. With nothing left to say, I sat on the bed next to her taking her hand in mine.


End file.
